My Beautiful Melody
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: My very first Little Mermaid fanfic EVER! So go easy! Just a oneshot of Ariel giving birth to Melody. Please review, no flames.


Dolphins jumped in the ocean, splashing in the salt water while happily playing. As five gray Dolphins jumped, suddenly a yellow and blue fish jumped with them.

Chubby but small. "Hey Flounder! What are ya doing?", asked a voice. A seagull flew down. "Swimming with dolphins today, eh?", asked Scuttle.

"I'm going to the castle Scuttle", replied Flounder. "Of course the castle...how come?", asked Scuttle densely.

Flounder frowned at him. "How short is your memory! I'm getting an update from Sebastian about Ariel", replied Flounder.

"Oh of course right!", said Scuttle. The fish and seagull got closer to the upcoming beautiful castle. On the shore ran a hyper but friendly old English sheepdog.

He barked happily playing with a stick. "Ariel!", called Eric, inside the castle. "Where is she?", he asked himself worried.

Even on land Ariel was hard to keep in one room. As a mermaid she never showed up in time for anything, and was always off exploring.

However that did mellow down a bit now that she was finally in the human world. It had been only a year since she married Eric.

Eric walked outside to see his dog Max. "Max! Have you see Ariel?", asked Eric, he let his loyal dog jump up, and petted his fluffy fur.

Max barked and ran back inside the castle and up the stairs. "Max! Wait up!", yelled Eric. Max continued to bark and led Eric to a sitting room.

Ariel was resting on a fancy sofa, holding something she found. "Ariel, there you are", sighed Eric in relief.

"Sorry Eric, but I found something", said Ariel, she sat up slightly, one hand on her swollen stomach. She was nine months pregnant. "What did you find?", asked Eric.

Ariel showed him the music box, it was an old brown one. "Oh...where did you find this?", asked Eric. "It was buried in that closet", replied Ariel.

"This belonged to my mother", admitted Eric. Ariel's eyes grew wide. "It did...?", she asked softly. "Yeah", replied Eric.

"My mother owned a music box too...", said Ariel suddenly. Eric blinked a little surprised. Ariel never spoke of her mother before.

"What happened to her?", asked Eric concerned. "She died when I was only 6...", replied Ariel.

"I'm sorry dear...mine died too a long time ago", said Eric. He wrapped his arm around his precious Ariel and cuddled her.

Ariel opened the music box, and a soft yet spirited melody played. "It's so pretty", said Ariel. As they listened to the melody, Ariel felt the baby kick a little.

"Wait...that's it", said Ariel. "What?", asked Eric. "Melody...if the baby's a girl...we'll name her Melody", said Ariel.

"Melody...I love it", smiled Eric. Ariel smiled. They then saw it was sunset. "It's gonna be dark soon", said Eric.

Ariel who had been in Eric's arms, suddenly was asleep. Eric blinked and looked down at his wife. She was sleeping soundly, breathing softly.

"She must be so tired", said Eric, he lifted her gently and placed her in bed gently. He tucked her in as well.

Ariel slept soundly most of the night, the only sound outside was the soothing sound of the waves from the ocean.

It was like music from home. It was a full moon out too. The mood reflected on the water. Soon it was early in the morning. The sun barely had began to rise.

Eric walked out onto the balcony, he had gotten up early feeling restless. He couldn't sleep in because he was so worried about Ariel.

She was due anytime...plus she was still young and not only by her age, she had just become a human a year ago.

Sometimes Eric still has nightmares of the sea witch, taking Ariel from him. But he knew she was long gone.

Eric was deep in thought about everything, when suddenly an urgent cry snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Eric!", cried Ariel from inside the bedroom. Eric quickly rushed in. "Ariel, what's wrong?", asked Eric urgently.

He rushed to her side, Ariel was sitting up in bed in her pink nightgown, clutching her stomach. Eric quickly held her hand.

"The baby's coming now...!", cried Ariel, she sounded scared. "All right honey, just breathe, you'll be okay, I'll get your midwife", soothed Eric.

It didn't take long for the midwife to arrive, she helped Ariel lay down on propped soft pillows. Eric stayed at her side holding her hand.

"Eric, I'm scared", admitted Ariel weakly. She was breathing deeply and looked like she was in a lot of pain.

"I know, but you'll be all right, I won't leave you side", soothed Eric. Ariel let out a groan of pain, pain in her back and stomach.

Ever since she became human, so many more muscles than before. She felt pain in places she didn't even have as a mermaid.

Hours passed, Ariel's suffering continued, and all Eric could do was hold her hand. The midwife did all she could to make Ariel comfortable.

By nightfall, Ariel was screaming in pain, a sound that could be heard outside on the shore, where Flounder, Scuttle and Sebastian could hear.

"They're torturing her I tell you!", said Sebastian over reacting. "Why would they torture her?", asked Scuttle.

"When Ariel and her sisters were born, her mother didn't scream like THAT!", yelled Sebastian. "But Sebastian, humans are different, they're more fragile!", said Flounder.

They heard Ariel scream again. "I can't take it anymore! They're obviously not doing enough to help her!", said Sebastian covering his ears with his claws.

"I hope Ariel will be okay...", said Flounder worriedly.

Up in the castle, Ariel cried out in pain catching her breath. "You're doing fine dear, it's almost over, just a few more pushes and your baby will be here", soothed the midwife.

"I just can't, I'm so tired", cried Ariel weakly, her chest rising and falling from breathing heavy.

"Yes you can my love, you're strong, once this is over we'll have a beautiful baby", comforted Eric. Ariel took some deep needed breaths.

She felt so weak and tired, like she might just faint. But the thought of holding her beautiful baby...her Melody. Plus although she wanted to rest, a strong contraction gripped her then.

Ariel gritted her teeth closing her eyes tightly in pain while Eric stroked her longred hair.

She finally felt her body act on it's own. "Push now Ariel! Push!", cried the midwife urgently.

Ariel then clutched Eric's hand and tried to use every muscle in her body and pushed.

After another ear piercing scream of agony, the sound of a baby crying and Ariel gasping came. "She's here! And she's a girl!", said the midwife as she cleaned the black haired baby.

Ariel breathed deeply, gasping for air. "Let me hold her..!", cried Ariel while still catching her short breath.

"Of course dear", said the midwife, she brought the baby over. Ariel held her in her arms, the baby opened her green eyes and stopped crying, she began giggling.

"She's so precious", said Eric. Ariel smiled cradling her daughter.

"She's as beautiful as her mom", said Eric. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Sebastian came in. "All right you humans! What have you done to Ariel!?", the crab demanded.

But then he saw Ariel holding Melody and his jaw dropped. Ariel and even Melody giggled at Sebastian.

Ariel then looked at Melody with loving eyes. "My beautiful Melody...", sang Ariel weakly but still having her beautiful voice.

Melody smiled and cuddled her mom. "You need some rest my love", said Eric. Ariel nodded weakly and after she fed Melody, she retired to sleep.


End file.
